


Maker's Mark

by Roachbugg



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood Drinking, Except the hangover I had he next morning, Fluff and Smut, I wrote it on my phone sorry if I missed some typos, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing, The author was also drunk, Vampire Sex, un beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah is visited by an old freind in New Orleans during the closing days for the first world war. </p><p>A\N: I absolutely love Elijah he is by far one of my favorite characters in any fandom ever. This is my first foray into this fandom but definitely not my last let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maker's Mark

\---New Orleans 1917---

A cool breeze blew over the moonlit docks. A vampire stood at helm of a ship feeding from a young man. The vampire was tall with dark hair and dark eyes. His jaw was covered in a dusting of rough stubble, he had a hawkishs nose and a strong jaw. 

"I see our years apart haven't taught you table manners." Elijah said stepping onto the ship. The vampire pulled back from the neck of his prey and smiled his face a macabre sight blood staning his lips and chin. The vampire spun his prey around to look him in they eye. "Leave now and remember nothing." He said with a deep voice with a heavy slavic accent. The victim walked away and Elijah approached the vampire leaning close to him. "You've got a little something on your face." Elijah said pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping away the gore. The vampire snorted and both men broke down laughing. Elijah smiled and threw his arms around his old freind. "It is good to see you again Boris." With a smile on his lips Boris drew Elijah into a deep kiss. Elijah moaned at the taste of blood still in Boris' mouth as their tongues battle for dominance Elijah broke the kiss with a happy sigh. "You didn't think that I wouldn't find my beloved maker again now did you? Come Lijah surely you know my tenacity knows no limits." Elijah smiled "No it does not its been over a century why have you come here now?" 

"My dear Lijah I assure you I have no ulterior motive. Well other than perhaps the Sultan of Turkey having put a rather sizable price on my head." Boris said with a grin. 

"Why pray tell would he do that?" Elijah asked

"I may or may not have made love to his youngest son and then killed his oldest son when he dared try to murder his younger sibling for his affair with me. Then I kidnapped the youngest and took him to a safe place in Poland were he can be free of his father."

Elijah let out a fond yet exasperated sigh. "I always knew you were going to be trouble." 

"Yes you did but you see my maker, you unfortunately seemed to have rubbed some of your nobility off on a man who was once but a pirate. It ruined my reputation I had to slaughter half my crew you know." 

"Yes I am sure that the deaths of your ruffian freinds was quite tragic." Elijah said smirking. 

"Shall we take this conversation else were? I'd very much like to spend the evening forgetting my troubles." Boris said. 

"Come with me." Elijah said hooking Boris' arm and speeding them both off into the night.

\---

Boris moaned in pleasure as Elijah kissed him with the ravenous hunger only an original could now. Strong sure hands explored the muscular planes of his back before squeezing both of his firm ass cheeks eliciting a sharp moan from full plush lips. "I have missed this the solid feeling of another man beneath my hands." Elijah kissed his was up the this cord of muscle on his lovers neck and bit gently at the shell of his ear earning a sharp gasp. "In all my years on this earth you are the only man I've ever made love too." Elijah whispered into Boris ear causing the younger vampire to tighten his hold on his maker momentarily forgetting his arousal for a moment of comforting affection. "I made you a promise Lijah - My body, my heart and my very soul are yours whenever you may want or need them - always."

Elijah pulled Boris into a deep kiss and removed both their clothes with supernatural speed, he pinned Boris to the bed kissing down the hard planes of his chest and stomach before making his way back up again, he repeated the process until Boris writhed and whimpered beneath him.   
"Lijah" Boris groaned in frustration. "Tell me what you need my love." Elijah said stopping his minstrations. "I need to feel you, I need you inside me." Elijah kissed his way back up to his lovers lips and hooked his legs around his waist pressing the head of his throbbing cock against Boris' trembling hole. Elijah wasted not time with prep he pushed in in one sharp thrust drawing a scream of pain and pleasure from the pirate. "A little lubrication would have been appreciated Lijah." Boris whimpered at the burn feeling as if he'd been slipt in two. A tender caress of his knuckles against Boris cheek made him sigh and relax slighty. Elijah's throbbing erection pumped pulses of precome into his lover giving him room to gently rock his hips. The burn ebbed away and Boris' arousal returned with a vengange and he clung to his maker for dear life as one of the most powerful creatures alive pounded into him with a force that would break a human. Pants and moans filled the room as Elijah built his pace faceaster and faster the familiar heat in his belly the portent of his impending climax. "Let got Boris." Elijah whispered as he sunk his fangs into the tender flesh of his lovers neck. Boris cried out in ecstasy spilling between them his back bowed off the bed his own fangs dug into Elijah's shoulder Elijah followed him shorty his hips stuttering as he came fucking his way through his orgasm. Their ragged breathing filled the room their foreheads pressed together as they caught their breath. Elijah pulled out and flopped next to the first vampire he'd ever sired. "I will not allow anyone to harm you Boris, you have my word." Elijah pulled the slightly smaller man into a warm embrace tucking his chin into the short dark hair. Boris quickly fell into a deep peaceful slumber because Elijah Mikaelson always kept his word.


End file.
